


Blanca Mentira

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amor Enfermizo, Celos, M/M, Violencia, Yandere NImura, asesinato, obsesión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: Después de todo, Nimura no está dispuesto a permitir que alguien se acerque a Koori.





	

La cerámica crujió entre sus dedos y una pequeña raja apareció en el borde de la taza logrando que dos gotitas de café se escurrieran hacia el platito colocado debajo de ésta. Dos dedos temblorosos rodearon el asa y el líquido dentro de la tacita generó suaves ondas debido a la vibración de la mano.  
-Puta…- masculló Nimura entre dientes antes de beber otro sorbo de café.   
Aquel atardecer estaba resultando más fresco de lo que el pronóstico meteorológico había previsto, y varios investigadores habían llegado al acuerdo de acudir al bar después del trabajo para tomar algo caliente y compartir un tiempo juntos, cosa para la que rara vez encontraban ocasión. La mayoría de los que habían optado por ir eran investigadores de rangos bajos como Furuta, aunque también se hallaban algunos nombres reconocidos como Houji, Fura, Aura y Mado. Y Ui.  
Oh sí, Ui.  
El grupo de la CCG estaba disperso por todo el bar. Nimura había optado por sentarse en soledad en una de las mesas contra la ventana que daba a la calle, estratégicamente posicionado para tener amplia y directa vista hacia Koori, quien había preferido sentarse en la barra junto a Houji. Durante una gloriosa media hora el Rango 1 había contado con el disfrute de contemplar a Ui con lujo de detalles, perdiéndose en sus suaves gestos, expresiones delicadas y la elegancia con la cual bebía su cappuccino mientras compartía una amena charla con Houji sin darse cuenta en lo más mínimo de que todo ese tiempo había estado siendo observado discretamente. Furuta no habría podido pedir algo mejor, pero súbitamente su entretenimiento se vio enturbiado cuando una desconocida se acercó a ambos investigadores con la clara intención de lograr un acercamiento con ellos.   
Apenas unos segundos le bastaron Nimura para escudriñarla de arriba abajo: cabello caoba ondeado, labios resaltados en un rojo discreto, ojos celestes de considerable tamaño y una figura atlética que no escondía bajo el vestido blanco con volados que llevaba puesto. Ugh, desagradable…  
Si bien la cosa podría haber quedado en un simple intento hilarante de forjar una amistad, a Nimura le hirvió la sangre al comprobar que esa extraña demostraba más interés por Koori que por Houji, llegando incluso a tomarse el atrevimiento de apoyar una de sus manos sobre la rodilla del Clase Especial objeto de deseo del Rango 1. Furuta apretó su taza de café hasta oír un ligero “crack”, momento en el cual se dio cuenta de que debía controlar sus emociones antes de que éstas lo controlaran a él. Después de todo no quería montar una escena frente a Koori; no estaba entre sus planes que Ui descubriera su faceta más oscura tan pronto y mucho menos con tantos testigos alrededor. Respiró profundo y elucubró una treta simplona pero efectiva. Apresuró su café para proceder a ponerse de pie y deslizarse como una víbora hasta donde se encontraba el investigador de sus sueños, alcanzando a oír parte de lo que estaban hablando.  
-Sí sí, recuerdo ese caso. Fue un ghoul difícil de cazar, pero valió la pena porque poseía información valiosa que nos ayudó a capturar otros ghouls que eran muy buscados.- comentó Houji con un brazo apoyado sobre la barra.  
-¿Tú lo capturaste?- le preguntó la mujer, maravillada por las hazañas que ambos Clase Especial le estaban contando.  
-No, de hecho fui yo, pero a Houji le gusta llevarse todo el crédito.- respondió Koori terminando su cappuccino.  
-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya, eres muy valiente!-  
A Nimura se le revolvió el estómago. ¿Quién se creía esa zorra que era para halagar a su Koori tan descaradamente?  
-Eh, di-disculpe… Clase Especial Ui…- dejando relucir su faceta de chico tímido, inútil y vergonzoso, Nimura se dirigió a su superior ofreciéndole una sonrisita nerviosa y una mirada sumisa.  
-Furuta ¿qué necesitas?- le preguntó Koori con educación.  
“Llevarte a mi cuarto y hacerte el amor hasta que el mundo se caiga a pedazos.”  
-Oh, pues… Verá… He recibido una llamada de Arima-san y… Me pidió que le dijera que lo espera en su oficina en quince minutos…-  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Ui se sorprendió enormemente por lo que acababa de oír.  
-No sé, no me dijo, él… sólo me dijo que lo ha estado llamando pero no pudo comunicarse con su teléfono, y… bueno… por eso me llamó a mí.- para fortalecer su imagen de inadaptado social, Nimura se frotaba las manos enguantadas con una insistencia fuera de lo común.  
-¿Qué demonios…?-  
-Será mejor que vayas, Ui.- le recomendó Houji –No es normal que Arima te mande a llamar cuando ya has concluido tu jornada.-  
-Sí, será lo mejor.- colocándose si abrigo a toda prisa, Koori se despidió de su compañero y de la mujer, que lucía un poco decepcionada ante la repentina marcha del Clase Especial –Adiós Furuta, gracias por transmitirme el mensaje.-  
-¡Oh, pero si no fue nada! Vaya con cuidado.- “Ya tendré tiempo de pensar cómo explicar esta mentira. Ahora, a enfocarse en la puta.”  
Uniéndose poco a poco a la charla entre Houji y la mujer, Nimura se aseguró de dejarle una buena impresión de sí mismo a la extraña sin renunciar en ningún momento a su fachada tímida y torpe, estudiando silenciosamente sus expresiones, movimientos y palabras, así como asegurarse de memorizar cada dato acerca de su vida que pudiera servirle para llevar a cabo su plan para erradicarla de la faz de la Tierra y evitar así que pudiera interponerse en su camino hacia Koori. El cerebro del Rango 1 no cesó ni por un segundo en imaginar el asesinato perfecto, ése que no deja huellas, pistas o evidencias. Ni siquiera un cadáver.  
-Bien, me ha llegado la hora de regresar a mi departamento.- anunció finalmente la mujer –Ha sido un gusto en conocerlos; los investigadores son más interesantes de lo que había pensado.-  
-¡Oh, permítame que la acompañe!- se ofreció Nimura viendo una oportunidad de oro relucir frente a sus ojos.  
-No hace falta, no vivo tan lejos.- declinó ella, un poco deseosa de hacerse rogar.  
-Ah, oh, ya veo… ¡Pero por esta zona hay muchos ghouls! ¿Qué hará si uno la ataca?- “Perra, sólo acepta.”  
-Ghouls, eh…- ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos –Está bien, si quieres puedes acompañarme.-  
-¡Será un gusto!-  
-Qué grosero lo tuyo, Furuta. Quitarle la admiradora a Ui…- bromeó Houji con el Rango 1 en voz baja para evitar que ella lo oyera.  
-¡Qué mal pensado, Clase Especial Houji! Sólo intento ser amable.- antes de que su superior pudiera agregar algo más Nimura acompañó a la mujer fuera del bar para luego dejar que ella le indicara el camino hacia su departamento.  
En todo lo que duró el trayecto, diez minutos más o menos, Karin, como ella había dicho llamarse, lanzó varias indirectas que dejaban en claro que su interés en Koori era genuino y planeaba volver a encontrarse con él en alguna otra ocasión para conocerse mejor y con más tiempo. Escuchándola con atención y sin perder la sonrisa bobalicona, como si no se estuviera enterando de nada, muy por dentro Furuta estaba en cortocircuito, inseguro de poder seguir controlándose por mucho más.   
No, definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esa prostituta volviera a encontrarse con Koori, ni a que ambos llegaran a conocerse mejor, ni a estar a solas dentro de un cuarto y… Nimura consiguió disimular la arcada que le vino al imaginar a esa mujerzuela acariciando la piel de seda de Ui, contaminándolo con su tacto de lija manchada de suciedad callejera. Maldita sea la hora en la que no llevaba a su Tsunagi encima. Oh bueno, sus manos solas le bastaban para eliminar a Karin y despojar su cadáver en alguna esquina.  
-Llegamos.- anunció ella deteniéndose frente a una casita bastante bonita cuyas ventanas estaban decoradas con flores colgantes y tréboles de diversos tamaños. Era evidente que vivía sola.  
-¡Qué rápido se ha terminado la diversión!- suspiró Nimura fingiendo estar muy decepcionado.  
-Si quieres puedes entrar a tomar algo.- sugirió Karin apiadándose de él.  
“Zorra fácil.”  
-¿L-lo dice en serio? ¡Oh, sería un gran honor!-  
Él permaneció unos pasos detrás de Karin mientras ella buscaba las llaves dentro de su bolso, mismas que utilizó para abrir la puerta y permitirle el paso al Rango 1, quien ingresó pidiendo permiso entre risitas nerviosas y tartamudeos intencionales.   
-Toma asiento, iré a prepararte algo y enseguida regresaré.- le comunicó Karin tirando el bolso sobre uno de los almohadones del sillón en el cual Nimura se sentó intentando lucir como si se sintiera un invasor. Pero él estaba seguro de que en realidad la invasora era ella y como tal, debía ser exterminada con suma urgencia. Oyó ruidos de tazas y cucharas metálicas, contando hasta diez antes de ponerse de pie y, con un cuidado digno de admiración, caminó hasta la cocina elucubrando alguna excusa patética por si Karin lo descubría.  
Ah, por suerte no lo haría, pues la preparación del café la tenía bastante ocupada, tanto así que ni siquiera notó el momento en el cual Furuta se paró a escasos centímetros de su espalda, y sólo pudo saber que algo andaba mal cuando dos manos le sujetaron con firmeza la cabeza girándosela bruscamente hasta que el crujido seco de las vértebras rompiéndose fue todo lo único que se escuchó en toda la casa.  
Lo último que Karin vio antes de que todo se le volviera negro fue la burlona sonrisa de Nimura veteada de sombras y su perfecta dentadura brillando como dos hileras de perlas. Él dejó caer su cadáver como si de una bolsa de papas se tratase.  
Revolviendo entre los cajones de aquella modesta cocina, Furuta encontró una cuchilla de carnicería recién comprada, aún sin estrenar, y la empuñó fuertemente sin dejar de sonreír un solo segundo.  
-Ah, querida, debo asegurarme de que no se te ocurra sobrevivir.- se excusó divertido antes de proceder a tomarse el sucio y molesto trabajo de abrirle el pecho y apuñalarle varias veces el corazón con exagerada saña al punto de reducírselo prácticamente a un picadillo imposible de reconstruir.   
Con cada nueva puñalada Nimura pronunciaba el nombre de Koori entre susurros y risas cariñosas, regocijado al saber que esa mujerzuela no volvería a acercarse a su amado Clase Especial nunca más.

 

-Un comportamiento como ése es intolerable dentro de ésta institución.-   
Si bien Ui hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sonar estricto, enfadado y autoritario, la verdad era que sonaba en extremo suave y adorable, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Furuta mientras lo escuchaba atentamente con la mirada gacha y una expresión de falso arrepentimiento en el rostro. Agradecía enormemente que Ui no fuera capaz de apreciar lo embobado que estaba con sólo oírlo hablar.  
-Debí molestar a Arima cuando su jornada laboral ya había concluido sólo para enterarme que me habías mentido con respecto a su mensaje.-   
Antes de decir algo, Furuta debió morderse la lengua para provocarse un leve dolor que le reprimiera la sonrisa soñadora que se le escaparía si no la detenía a tiempo.  
-¡No sabe cuánto lo siento, Clase Especial Ui! Pero…- juntó sus dos manos a la altura de su pelvis queriendo lucir indefenso y arrepentido –Es que usted no se había dado cuenta de que… ¡esa mujer era una ghoul horrible! Yo ya la había visto antes en un reporte que fue archivado hace meses; se dedicaba a seducir investigadores para luego llevarlos a su casa y comérselos ¡eso fue lo que intentó hacer conmigo! Pude escapar de milagro, pero yo… no quería que le sucediera algo, por eso mentí para alejarlo de ella.- consiguió que su voz sonara resquebrajada –Lo siento tanto ¡por favor, perdóneme!- se inclinó en una reverencia, riendo a carcajadas dentro de su mente.  
Koori se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. A su parecer, el Rango 1 sonaba convincente, y pese a que no recordaba haber visto ningún reporte que incluyera una fotografía o descripción de esa mujer ¿por qué razón Furuta se tomaría la molestia de mentir acerca de eso también? Cuando volvió a erguirse tras la reverencia, Ui contempló el parche médico que Nimura llevaba sobre el ojo izquierdo y los diversos raspones y heridas dispersas sobre su rostro; a Koori no se le ocurrió pensar ni por un segundo que esas contusiones bien podría habérselas autoinflingido el propio Furuta para agregarle credibilidad a sus dichos. Era cierto que había ocasionado varias molestias por culpa de su mentira acerca del mensaje de Arima, pero después de todo había arriesgado su vida para evitar que una ghoul lo hiciera caer en su trampa. Quizás por esta vez podía dejarlo pasar. Suspiró y se acercó al joven para hablarle cara a cara.  
-Agradezco el gesto hacia mí, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. La próxima vez podrías no tener chance de escapar. Por esta vez no te sancionaré pero no vuelvas a mentir ¿bien?- Ui apoyó una mano en el hombro de Furuta antes de abandonar la sala para retomar sus tareas en su oficina.  
-No lo haré. Gracias, Clase Especial Ui.-   
Habiéndose quedado en soledad dentro de ese lugar, Nimura se tapó la boca con una mano para tratar de silenciar la risa que ya no fue capaz de contener y que sin dudas hubiera sido oída por Koori, ocasionándole más problemas.   
-Dios mío, Ui, esa ingenuidad tuya es tan deliciosa…-   
Al final de cuentas todo había salido tal y como había planeado en su cabeza: la mujerzuela había sido eliminada con éxito y como recompensa obtuvo por unos minutos la completa atención de Koori sólo para él sin que nadie más los estorbara. Perfecto, todo era tan perfecto…  
Oyó risitas provenientes del pasillo. Nimura aguzó el oído, descubriendo que una de las personas dueña de tan armoniosas carcajadas era nada más y nada menos que Ui. Abrió la puerta de la sala lentamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, y cuando la hubo abierto lo suficiente como para espiar con discreción lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que vio lo dejó helado por unos segundos: allí se hallaba Koori, en efecto, en compañía de un investigador egresado hacía poco de la Academia. El tipo en cuestión no paraba de hacer gestos tontos y comentarios graciosos que lograban hacer reír al casi siempre serio Ui, cosa que le ensombreció la mirada a Furuta, quien volvió a cerrar la puerta de la sala y, recargándose sobre ella, se preguntó con voz histérica y la frente humedecida en sudor frío mientras las manos le temblaban descontroladamente:  
-Bien, bien ¿qué mentira podría inventar ahora?-


End file.
